Valentine's Day Ball
by sableye
Summary: It's that time of year where dates happen on the Valentine's Day Dance but what will happen at the ball?


**Valentine's Day Ball**

Three Weeks before the ball

Hallway/Inquiry Board

DUEL ACADEMY

VALENTINE'S DAY

BALL

At the ballroom

Bring a date for a fun-filled night!

SATURDAY FEBRUARY 14TH 2015

RSVP: Wednesday February 4th

A couple of people are reading the poster on the billboard.

"Valentines Day Ball, Wow this is fantastic I gotta get a dress prepared." said Julia.

Chazz thinks to himself "I'll ask Alexis to be my date because I so like her." As he goes out to find her.

Few people walking notice the excited commotion by the Inquiry Board go over to see what it is.

They get their answer when they see the poster and they go to prepare for the ball too.

Outside

Chazz is walking outside to find Alexis he finds her reading a book under a tree.

"Time to try the good old charm." thinks Chazz to himself as he goes over to her.

"What is it?" said Alexis putting her book down.

"I was wondering if you'll be my date for the Valentine's Day Ball?" said Chazz. "Just as friends of course."

"Yeah, I guess so, if you want." said Alexis.

"Great should be fun." said Chazz excitedly.

Noticing her lack of excitement adds "Feeling ok."

"Before you asked me I was worried at first about the Ball because the guys that were trying to ask me to the Ball were mostly jerks." said Alexis.

"And I thought I'd end up spending the night in the dorm alone."

"Now you don't need to worry cause at least you got a friend going with you to the Ball." said Chazz.

"Thanks Chazz you're a good friend." said Alexis.

"What's that book you're reading there?" said Chazz.

"It's called The Hunger Games it was a series drama about people who were forced to fight each other for survival." said Alexis.

They continue talking comparing views throughout the day.

Later in the evening

Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm

"Has anyone got any dates for the Valentine's Day Ball?" said Alexis.

"Still three weeks till the Ball plenty of time to find a good date but on the other hand I might ask Atticus to the Ball." said Mindy laughing.

"That is funny I didn't think that could possibly happen." said Jasmine who also laughs.

Alexis suddenly giggles and says "As if there is a lot of girls out there who want to ask my brother out to the Ball so pretty much slim chances for everyone."

"Will see about that Alexis." said Mindy.

"Let's talk about who has dates to the Ball?" said Jasmine.

Suddenly Missy is nearby and says "Hey are you guys talking about the Ball can I join on the dicussion?"

"Sure." says Alexis.

Missy sits down near the three girls and says "Jasmine what were you saying?"

"Missy who would you want to take to the Ball?" said Jasmine.

"You know Zane's little brother Syrus." said Missy.

"He's so cute I got a crush on him."

"Interesting." said Mindy.

"But I don't know how to go about asking him?" said Missy.

"How about surprise him with a letter shaped like a heart and put it inside his dorm room." said Jasmine. "That'll really surprise him.

"You really think so." said Missy.

"That's one of the creative ways for a person to tell the other about their feelings." said Alexis.

"Thanks for the advice." said Missy.

"You're welcome." said Jasmine.

"Now Jasmine have you got a date yet for the Ball?" said Mindy.

Alexis thinks to herself "oh dear deja vu."

"Not quite yet I want to go with a good guy like Chazz." said Jasmine.

Alexis thinks to herself "Oh dear is it going to get worse, don't ask me, don't ask me."

"Alexis who are you going with?" said Jasmine.

Alexis thinks to herself "What do I do tell Jasmine that I'm going to the Ball with Chazz or tell a lie to spare her feelings it's a no-win situation."

"Look there's no easy way to say this but I'm going to the Ball with Chazz." said Alexis.

"What?" said Jasmine shocked.

"I'm sorry it comes as a shock to you." said Alexis. "But how was I suppose to know you've got a crush, your always talking about different guys."

"Since when have you been interested, you knew I liked him how could you?" said Jasmine as she storms off angrily.

"Give it time she'll get over it." said Missy.

"I hope so I hate it when my friends are mad at me." said Alexis.

Next Day

Near the Slifer Red Dorms

Jaden, Syrus and Chumley are heading back to the dorms talking about the video games room.

"Its fantastic they let us have a lots of gambling games you can play in the room." said Chumley.

"Sure is, I made two-hundred bucks on the poker and blackjack." said Jaden.

As they go up the stairs and head into their dorm they discover the heart envelope.

Syrus realises the envelope's for him and thinks to himself "Who would send me an envelope and what's in it?"

He opens the envelope.

He reads the letter and realises it's from Missy.

"What does it say?" said Jaden.

"Missy says she wants to meet me at the docks tonight at seven." said Syrus.

"What for?" said Chumley.

"A heart means love." smiles Chumley making kissing noises.

"Cut it out." says Syrus pushing Chumley playfully.

"She said she wanted to tell me something." said Syrus. "I'll find out when I meet her tonight."

Later in the evening

Docks

Syrus is waiting at the docks when someone sits next to him.

"Hello Syrus thanks for meeting me here." said Missy.

"What was it that you were wanting to talk to me about?" said Syrus.

"I was wondering if you'll go to the Ball with me." said Missy.

"Why would you want to go to the Ball with me I'm a Slifer and you're a Obelisk." said Syrus.

"Because you're a great guy who's a gentleman and doesn't matter what dorm were in as long as were happy." said Missy.

Syrus thinks to himself "Missy is a very pretty girl and any guy would be lucky to go with her."

"Syrus you feeling ok." said Missy.

"Yes just shocked but you know what I'd love to go with you to the Ball." said Syrus.

"Wonderful we'll have so much fun." said Missy.

Later that evening

Two Hours Later

Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm

Missy gets back from her meeting with Syrus to find Jasmine waiting at the dorm.

"How did it go?" said Jasmine.

"It went very well because Syrus and I are going to the Ball together." said Missy giggling with joy.

"I'm so happy for you." said Jasmine happily.

"Thanks." said Missy. "Still not talking to Alexis are you?"

"You're right I'm not, she did something unforgivable I hate her." said Jasmine angrily.

"A good night's sleep will calm you down." said Missy. "There's other guys out there, be open."

"I guess your right, but I liked him." says Jasmine sadly.

"You better find a date soon there's only nine days from tomorrow to reply about the Ball." said Missy.

"I know but I gotta find a great guy who I will have fun with." snaps Jasmine. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed."

"Good night." said Missy.

Next Day

Canteen

Jaden, Syrus, Chumley and Bastion are sitting at a table eating lunch.

"I'm so excited that I got a date to the Ball." said Syrus.

"Who's the lucky one Sy?" said Bastion.

"Her name's Missy and she's a very beautiful girl." said Syrus.

"I got some good news of my own I'm going to the Ball with Bridget." said Bastion.

"And does she know about this date or is it wishful thinking." laughs Jaden.

"Bridget is a very smart girl especially when it comes to science and I think I should ask her out on a date." said Bastion. "Just got to have the guts to do so." He laughs as well.

"That reminds me I got to ask a girl to the Ball too so I'll see you guys later." said Chumley as he leaves the table.

"Even Hassleberry has got a date to the Ball." said Bastion.

"Who is it?" said Syrus.

"It's Blair Flannigan." said Bastion. "He asked her to the Ball he was pretty confident about it and happy when it happened.

"Jaden have you got a date yet?" asks Bastion.

"No not quite yet." said Jaden.

"You'd better hurry man." said Syrus.

"On to another topic I heard Chazz and Alexis are going together to the Ball." said Bastion.

"That's no surprise cause he likes her." said Syrus.

"I need to get some fresh air." said Jaden as he leaves the table.

Lake

"There seems to be a lot of students with dates to the ball." thinks Jaden to himself.

He keeps walking a bit more when he hears sobbing coming from somewhere.

He heads towards the sound and finds it's Jasmine in tears.

"What's wrong Jasmine?" said Jaden concerned as he sits down next to her.

"Because of Chazz and Alexis." said Jasmine before she burst into tears on his shoulder.

"Explain at your own pace and take a deep breath." said Jaden with all the sensitivity he could muster.

"I was going to ask Chazz to the Ball but he asked Alexis." sobs Jasmine.

"I haven't got a date to the Ball either so chill out man." said Jaden.

"You don't know the full story so don't tell me to chill out." said Jasmine angrily.

"Sorry I didn't know this was a big deal to you but do tell the story." said Jaden rolling his eyes wearily.

"I had a crush on Chazz but oh no the miss popular queen had to move in on my man that makes me so furious she stabbed me in the back." said Jasmine.

"Sometimes things are just not meant to be." said Jaden patiently. "Any guy would be lucky to go to the Ball with you cause you're beautiful.

"You really think so." said Jasmine wiping away her tears.

"I know so and don't let things get you down." said Jaden pausing for a minute, then adding "I was wondering why not come with me to the Ball."

Jasmine was surprised that Jaden would want to ask her to the Ball.

Gathering her thoughts together she tells Jaden "Sure I'd like to go to the Ball with you."

"Great will have a fun evening." said Jaden.

"Let's walk back together." said Jasmine as they both get up to walk back before class begins.

Later that day

Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm

Jasmine is telling Mindy and Missy about the date she has to the Ball.

"I am so happy Jaden asked me to the Ball cause he's such a nice guy." said Jasmine.

"That's great Jasmine I got such great news too I'm going to the Ball with Atticus." said Mindy.

"It worked out for everyone we all have dates." said Missy.

At the same time in the Slifer red dorm Jaden's telling Syrus and Chumley about his date to the Ball.

"I never thought I'd get a date to the Ball with a girl like Jasmine." said Jaden. "Should be a fun evening."

"It was good timing that we all have got dates to the Ball." said Chumley.

"Who's your date?" said Syrus.

"Jennifer from Ra Yellow." said Chumley. "She's a nice girl that we talk to sometimes."

The girls continue to talk at the dorm

When the topic suddenly changes to about Jasmine ending the feud with Alexis, Jasmine Says "I don't know if I should forgive Alexis."

"You two haven't talked to each other in nearly three days don't you think it's time to let it go." said Missy. "This tension is getting akward."

Suddenly Jasmine's thoughts turn to her conversation with Jaden at the lake it's something reminding her about not letting things get her down.

Jasmine quickly gathering her thoughts says "Maybe your right it's time to work this all out and fix the problem."

Jasmine goes to find Alexis and finds her outside walking back towards the dorm.

"I need to talk to you." said Jasmine.

"So do I." said Alexis. "I'm sorry for what I did that made you so upset."

"That's ok actually what you did actually did me a favor." said Jasmine. "I end up finding a better date."

"Who is it?" said Alexis eager to find out.

"It's Jaden you know the one from Slifer red dorm." said Jasmine.

"I'm happy for the both of you." said Alexis. "By the way I never intend to hurt you because you're my friend."

"I know love makes us do crazy things." said Jasmine.

"I just want to put all this behind us." said Alexis extending her arm for a handshake. "So are we cool?"

Jasmine shakes her hand saying "We're cool."

Ten Days Later

Slifer Red Dorm

Jaden and Jasmine are doing their homework.

"I'm glad you're taking your studies seriously lately." said Jasmine.

"You inspired me that there's more things to life than just sleeping and playing cards." said Jaden.

"You helped me think up more strategies with my cards than ever before I feel like I'm improving as a duelist." said Jasmine.

"Sometimes different things can bring out the best in people like it did with us." said Jaden.

They just spent the next hour doing homework.

The night of the ball

Ra Yellow Dorms

Bastion is walking to the door of Bridget's dorm and knocks.

Bridget opens the door and says "Hi Bastion you look great."

"You too my lady." said Bastion as he kisses her hand.

Bridget puts her hand in his and they walk happily together to the ball.

At the same time in the Obelisk blue dorm Missy and Jasmine hear a knock on the door and excitedly greet Jaden and Syrus.

"Hi Jaden looking forward to tonight." said Jasmine as she holds out her hand.

"I sure am, wow you look beautiful my lady." smiles Jaden as he holds her hand and escorts her to the Ball.

"Hi Missy you look stunning." said Syrus blushing.

"Thanks Syrus so shall we proceed to the Ball." said Missy as she and Syrus walk towards the ballroom.

Ballroom

As everyone is dancing to the wonderful music, Missy whispers to Syrus "There's something I want to tell you."

"Me too ever since I got to know you I had a crush on you." said Syrus.

"So are you telling me what I think you're telling me." said Missy.

"Missy will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" said Syrus.

"Yes I will as long as you will do me the honor of being my boyfriend." said Missy with happy tears in her eyes.

"Of course cause I love you Missy." said Syrus.

"I love you too." said Missy as she and Syrus embrace each other in a kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day Syrus."

"Happy Valentine's Day Missy." said Syrus.

When Jasmine and Jaden are dancing they notice Syrus and Missy kissing, Jasmine tells Jaden "They make a cute couple."

"They sure do Jasmine I'm happy they found happiness in each other." said Jaden.

"I agree they did." said Jasmine. "Look how Chancellor Sheppard and Dorothy are dancing over there."

They look to see them dancing so close to each other, it's obvious there in love.

"I think this dance is going to turn out very well." said Jaden.

"If you only knew the feelings I have for you the evening would be even better." Jasmine thinks to herself.

As Chazz and Alexis are dancing happily to the song that is playing, Alexis thinks of how to tell Chazz her feelings it's now or never.

"Do you want to go outside with me to a quiet place just the two of us for a chat." says Chazz nervously.

"Sure we can get a drink and talk, so there won't be too much noise." said Alexis as she follows Chazz outside.

"What are Chazz and my sister doing heading outside?" whispers Atticus to Mindy.

"Don't know but let's find out." said Mindy in a low voice to Atticus.

Atticus and Mindy head off outside to see what the gossip is.

"Is it just me or is it that some couples want to have some quiet time to smooch each other's brains out." said Blair.

"It sure seems that way." said Hassleberry.

Waterfall

Chazz and Alexis finally arrive at the waterfall when Chazz says "The dance has been very full on tonight hasn't it."

"Sure has everyone seems so happy." said Alexis.

"I sure had a great time with you tonight." smiles Chazz.

"I did too it was lots of fun." said Alexis.

"I have something to tell you." blushes Chazz.

"What is it?" frowns Alexis.

"You know how I liked you but these past few days my feelings only got stronger for you." stutters Chazz. "What i'm trying to say is that I love you Alexis."

Taking Chazz's hands, Alexis pulls him nearer.

"I just wanted to say these last few days we've seemed to get closer with the things we have in common so I've been thinking about you hoping maybe you may feel the same and I love you too." said Alexis jumping into his arms.

As Chazz and Alexis are pashing each other they're interrupted by a voice saying "about time you two got together."

A clicking sound went off.

"Who was that?" said Alexis wanting to know who interrupted the moment.

Mindy and Atticus showed themselves with a camera.

"Will be interesting to tell your parents that you have a boyfriend." says Atticus smiling.

Alexis starts chasing Atticus saying "Give me the camera."

Mindy and Chazz think to themselves "Typical brother and sister teasing." As they follow Atticus and Alexis.

Ballroom

Jaden and Jasmine are sitting talking at the table taking a break after doing some hard dancing when Jasmine tells Jaden "There's something we need to talk about."

"Yeah I wanted to say something too Jasmine it's been great hanging out with you lately." said Jaden.

"I so agree it's been great too, plus we have a lot in common and spending time with each other has really opened my eyes." said Jasmine.

"The thing I want to say is, um." hesitates Jasmine.

"What do you want to tell me?" said Jaden.

"Ever since we've been connecting I've been thinking about you day and night so I came to a conclusion that well I love you." said Jasmine a bit too loudly.

"Really you feel the same as I do." said Jaden. "I love you too."

As they are about to kiss they are interrupted by Mindy and Chazz that are following Alexis chasing Atticus.

"What did Atticus do now to cheese Alexis off?" said Jasmine rolling her eyes.

"Typical Shenanigans that he normally does." said Jaden. "Now where were we?"

"Oh yeah about to kiss." said Jasmine as she and Jaden move forward to kiss each other passionately on the lips.

After the kiss they think "Wow."

"Happy Valentine's Day Jasmine." said Jaden.

"Happy Valentine's Day Jaden." said Jasmine. "Want to dance?"

"Sure." said Jaden as he holds out his hand.

They dance blissfully into the night.

THE END


End file.
